Pill dispensers may be used to store and dispense pills when needed. It may be desirable to ensure the pills dispense one dose at a time without getting jammed. Furthermore, it may be desirable to have a pill dispenser with interchangeable parts to accommodate pills of different shapes and sizes. In addition, it may be desirable to include dosage indicia on the pill dispenser to inform the user of his/her current dosage (and/or last dosage taken).